


The Oath

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: Bucky has always been your closest friend since high school. You’ve harbored feelings for him for such a long time, but you’ve managed to keep in under the wraps for all these years. It’s another night as his wing man, helping him get the chicks, but this time you get a little too drunk and confess how you feel about him which doesn’t go too well. Steve ends up consoling you and always taking care of you, yet you are blind to his feelings as well. (Steve Rogers X Reader Modern AU Series)





	1. Chapter 1

It was a typical Friday night and you sat on your sofa, slipping on your favorite shoes. You could see through the window of your studio apartments that the mood was right and the city lights were calling out to you. You smiled and fell back onto your comfortable cushions. Everything was just as it should be.

The doorbell suddenly rang and you sprung up, onto your feet as quickly as you physically could and rushed to answer it. You swung it open, grinning from ear to ear and there he was: the man of your dreams. Unfortunately, also your best friend who was the unknowing target of your unwavering affections.

"Y/N!" He yelled with his hands in the air.

"Bucky, my boy!" You raised yours as well, and he slapped them to yours.

"Are you ready. For another... Friday lights bar night?!"

"Damn straight I am! Let's get it!"

"I'm here, too," Steve said from the opposite side of the hallway, casually leaning on the wall.

You jumped with joy and hugged him, "Steve! It's been a hot minute, hasn't it? You've gotten shredded, my man!"

He chuckled and spun you around, "Sam told me that I should take a break from working. Sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, I wanted to surprise you but you're still as chipper as ever. Please never change, little bird."

Bucky gagged and pretended to barf, "Leave it to Steve to make bro moments into sappy scenes."

You laughed and gave Bucky a punch in the shoulder, "Leave him alone, Buck. Girls like shit like that."

He rolled his eyes and put Steve into a headlock, "Whatever, just lock up, so we can go already."

"Already on it," you said as you pulled your key from its snug hole.

"Let's roll on out!" Bucky said, releasing Steve and walking ahead.

You sighed and felt his arm wrap around you. You caught whiffs of his familiar strong smell cologne and sighed.

By the end of the night, some other chick would end up getting a better smell of it, and it would be because you helped him do it. It was the same cycle every of Bucky going home with another girl every week. Literal insanity.

The three of you clinked your shot glasses together then threw your heads back to down them. You all cheered and went for another five rounds of shots.  
Whiskey was always the drink of choice but for some reason, this time felt different.

You felt drunk. This was completely unusual because you never get drunk because you knew your limit and you hadn't even passed it yet. Bucky and Steve caught you as you stumbled.

"Whoa there, Y/N. You okay?" Steve asked.

"Did someone, uh change our drinks?" You slurred your words slightly.

Bucky winced and confessed, "I may have switched to Captain Morgan after our third shot."

"Bucky! Why would you do that?" Steve inquired.

"I just thought it would be fun to mix it up for once," he shrugged.

"You're mean, Bucky. Why would you do that?" You asked him with teary eyes, leaning against him.

He chuckled as he cupped your face in his large, warm hands, causing you to nuzzled up against them, "Hey look at me, little bird. You are going to take a break tonight. I think I'll manage on my own for once."

You didn't even listen to what he said and replied, "Bucky is so warm, Steve. Feel!"

He smiled and handed you over to Steve, "Take care of her, would you bud? There's a stunning redhead over there and I can already hear her moaning my name in her head."

He walked away and Steve rolled his eyes, letting out a deep sigh, "When will he ever learn?" He looked at you, amused by the fact that you were distracted by a very clearly wasted man doing the Macarena to a song that wasn't even the Macarena. He then noticed a strange shift in your facial expression, "Y/N, what's wrong?"

You were suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and leaned on Steve's shoulder, "Why am I not enough for him, Stevie?"

He placed his arm around you and signaled for the bartender to give him more shots, "He's blind, Y/N. If he hasn't noticed by now that you're the perfect girl for him, he's just dumb." He handed you a glass with a smile and you both gladly downed the sharp tasting liquid.

"He's not dumb, Steve. He's just-"

"He's very dumb, Y/N. But you're even dumber."

"Hey! What do ya mean by that?"

He chuckled, "Let me finish. You're even dumber because you're stuck in this infinite cycle of watching him sleep with other women, expecting a new outcome every time. It's the literal definition of insanity. You're making yourself insane, Y/N."

You reset your head on your folded arms on the bar counter and glanced at Bucky. He seemed to be completely mesmerized by this red head, but it too seemed different. "What should I do? I don't want to ruin our friendship, but I just love him so much."

Steve moved his hand to pat your head, "Little bird, you just need to move o-"

You shot up confidently and looked at him with determination. "I'm going to tell him that I love him," you declared with certainty.

He shook his head and laughed, "I don't think that's the best thing to do while you're drunk."

But it was too late, you were already wobbly walking over to Bucky.

Steve sighed, "This'll be a sad scene."

"Bucky!"

You drew the attention of Bucky and the gorgeous redhead.

"Hey, Y/N! This is Natasha. She was just telling me about her days as a ballerina. Natasha this is Y/N, one of my best friends. I've known her since high school."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Yeah yeah. Bucky, I got- I got something important to say… to say to y-you. I love you Bucky Barnes."

He smiled and put his hand on your head, "I love you, too Y/N. Now run along back to Steve before you fall over."

"Bucky, no I-"

"Y/N, you're bleeding," Natasha said.

You looked down at your palms and saw that blood was dripping down your fingertips. It seemed that you were clenching your fists way too hard. You sighed and took a seat right on the floor.

"For God's sake," he waved Steve over, "please get her home and take care of her hands."

"Why don't you do it?" Steve asked.

"I'm a little busy right now, Steve," he said through his clenched teeth. He turned back to Natasha and slowly led her away.

Steve sighed and looked down at you, now sleeping on the filthy floor. He picked you up and carried you out of the bar, "When will you learn?"

You woke up, being shaken by Steve hiking you up on his back, "Steve?"

"Shh, go back to sleep. You're almost home," he said gently.

But you couldn't go back to sleep, your head was already pounding so you asked, "Why didn't he take it seriously?"

He was silent, most likely thinking of what to say that wouldn't hurt you, "First of all, you're drunk. Second of all, you say that you love him all the time, so he probably thought it was that kind of I love you. And third of all, he was with another girl. What did you expect to get out of that?"

Your eyes stung as they welled up with tears, "I-I don't know. I just thought that- that maybe he would feel the same way somehow?"

Steve shook his head, "Like I said, little bird, he's dumb, and he's very obviously blind. He'll eventually come to his senses. Until then, I'm right here for you. This is my oath to you, Y/N."

"Thanks, Steve," you held onto him just a bit tighter, "I love you, buddy."

He stopped for a second and then continued, "I love you, too Y/N."

With that you fell asleep again.

"More than you know," he added.

Steve grabbed the extra key you kept hidden on the top of the door frame and struggled to get it open. Once he did, he was careful to place you on your bed so that he wouldn't wake you.

He took off your shoes and placed them with the rest on the shoe rack. Then he grabbed makeup wipes from your bathroom and pulled a chair next to your bed. He carefully peeled off your false lashes, stopping every time you stirred, then removed your makeup with care. Lastly, he placed a glass with water and Aspirin tablets on your nightstand. He looked at you with a gentle smile one more time before shutting and locking your door.

You forced your heavy eyelids open and winced at the little amount of sunlight that was warming your face. You slowly sat yourself up, rubbing the crust out of your eyes. You looked around and took the aspirin to at least lessen the pain of your hangover.

The last thing you could remember was telling Bucky that you loved him and the rest was a blank. You brushed your teeth and noticed in the mirror that your face was clean. You smiled as you changed into sweats and a tank tip.

"Bucky must have brought me home last night after I passed out or something," you thought to yourself.

The sudden sound of your doorbell being pushed made you cover your ears. You slowly made your way to the door and saw Steve and Bucky with take out from your favorite Chinese place. They forced their way in and took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Guys, what the fuck? It's like 8 in the morning."

"Uh, no. It's already 2 in the afternoon. Didn't you get my messages?" Bucky asked while unloading the food from the bags.

You grabbed your phone and saw that you received 2 missed phone calls from each them and about 27 text messages.

"Steve got worried and forced me to come here with food and apologize for last night."

You assumed that he meant for taking care of you without your consent and blushed, "It's fine. If anything, it was my fault."

"See Steve? She's not even bothered."

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed plates from the cupboard, "Live and let learn then, I guess. Come on, let's eat."

You gladly sat down with your friends and enjoyed your meal, making jokes the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are very high after last night's events and Steve gets into an argument with Bucky that makes him strom out of the apartment. Later, Bucky tries to make it all up to you.

"You guys remember that girl from last night?" Bucky asked.

Your body was sprawled across the laps of both men on the couch, your legs on Bucky and your head resting on Steve's lap. You were now watching reruns of Star Trek: Voyager after eating because they chose to stay until your head was feeling better.

You shook your head, "No, not really. I was really fucking wasted thanks to you and your Captain Morgan switcharoo. Steve?"

"The only thing I choose to remember is how drunk you were." Did a drum roll on your stomach, causing you to laugh.

Bucky sighed, "Well, I asked her out on a date."

You both stared at him in blatant shock, then to each other, then back to Bucky.

"Are you feeling alright, Buck?" Steve asked, putting the back of his hand to his forehead.

Bucky rolled his eyes and swatted him away, " I'm feeling just fine. She was just... different from the others, you know? I actually invited her to dinner tomorrow night at Auntie May's."

You propped yourself up and furrowed your brows, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there Mister. Auntie May's is our place!"

Steve gently forced you to lay back down so that you wouldn't get angry. He ran his fingers through your hair because he knew that this gesture would normally calm you down, but it was only working to certain amount this time.

"I know, Y/N. But there's just something about Natasha that's just so captivating. There's a ton of great hole in the wall restaurants all over this town. We can just find another one. Besides, why don't you hang out with friends other than me or Steve for once?" He said, seeming like he didn't even care how much it meant to you.

You huffed, "What other friends, Bucky?"

Steve sensed that your anger was reaching its peak and made an attempt at diverting your attention to another subject, "Y/N, how are your hands? They didn't seem too bad, but they were still bleeding."

You looked at your palms in confusion to see that there were puncture wounds from where your nails dug into them, caused by clenching much harder than you should have. "I didn't even notice. I guess they feel kind of sore?"

"That's What I thought. Bucky, can you grab some Neosporin and bandage wraps?" He asked.

"Why can't you get them? Or maybe can I wait until after this episode," he protested.

"Don't act like a child. We've seen it so many times before. Y/N needs them, Bucky," Steve gave the man child a side glare.

"Fine," He groaned as he pushed your legs off to get up.

You sat up and took the few moments he was gone to take deep breaths.

Steve rubbed your back soothingly, trying his best to dissolve any negative feeling you had. "I know you're angry, Y/N, but it's just one time. You know him, this'll probably be over in, like, 2 weeks at best," he quietly said, making sure Bucky couldn't hear him from the bathroom.

You sat back and leaned on his shoulder. "I'm not really angry. If anything, I'm hurt. This is the first time he broke away from the tradition of Sunday dinners. What if this girl is different?" You asked, putting emphasis on the word is.

"Come on. This is Bucky we're talking about here! You really think that he's capable of having a stable relationship with someone?"

"Maybe you're right. I'm probably just being over dramatic."

"When are you not over dramatic?" He asked with a cheeky smirk.

"You know what Steve, I'm getting tired of you attacking me," you retorted jokingly.

Bucky returned and tossed the supplies onto Steve's lap. "I couldn't find the bandages at first, then I realized that I was already holding them." He sat back down and pulled you towards him with his arm around you.

"Who's a smart boy?" You joked and rubbed his belly.

He rolled his eyes and smiled at you, "Wow, you're such a comedian, ain't cha?"

"Give me your hands, please Y/N," Steve said with slight tinge of annoyance.

You turned your body and sat crisscross applesauce, extending your hands towards him, "Take me away, officer!"

This joke went right over his head as he was already too focused on tending to your wounds.

"Jeez Steve, why are you so diligent today?" Bucky asked.

"Why don't you care about Y/N?" Steve fired back.

You sat awkwardly between the two who were glaring daggers at each other.

"Y'know what? I'm not taking this right now. You lectured me to come here with food and now you're saying that I don't care about her? I'm out of here," he got up and started for the door. He looked back before closing it and said, "I'll see you around when Steve fixes attitude, Y/N."

Steve shook his head and went back to bandaging up your hands, "You must have been really angry last night, huh?"

"Steve, don't ignore what just happened. What did you mean when you asked Bucky why he doesn't care about me? Last night he seemed pretty caring."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "If what he did was caring, then you really are dumb."

"What do you mean by that! He took care of me last night and-"

"Wait, Bucky is the one who took care of you?"

"Well, yeah. Last thing I remember is passing out in front of him. Who else could it have been?"

Steve slumped his shoulders for a moment in disbelief. He really was just amazed that you were so blinded by love and just decided to give Bucky the undeserved credit, "You're right, I shouldn't have said that to Bucky. I was just upset that he was whining so much today."

"It's fine though, he was definitely acting like a child. Still, you should apologize."

He pulled you to lean your head on his shoulder and sighed, "I will. Are you okay, though? With Bucky going on a date, I mean."

You put your legs across his lap and nodded, "Like you said, it won't last long."

"Good. But like I always say, I'll be here for you. It's my oath to you."

"You always say that every time."

"What do you want me to tell you? That you're on your own?"

"Whatever. I'm just glad that you'll always be by my side."

"Little bird, I'll be here when no one else will be."

"Thanks Steve. You're such a great guy."

"Of course, Y/N. It's no problem at all. Now let's shut up, this is my favorite episode."

You kissed his cheek and continued enjoying Star Trek for the next few hours, eventually falling asleep on him.

By the time you woke up, it was already dark outside. You were already in your bed and checked reached over to turn on your lamp.

The clock on your wall read that it was already 6:23 pm and you shook your head smiling, "What an unproductive day this was." At that moment, your phone started going off and you struggled to grab it.

"Hey, you awake?" Bucky's voice came through.

"I just woke up, actually. Why? What's up?" you rubbed your eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you."

You filled a glass with water and drank it, granting your dry throat instant relief, "It's fine Buck. Don't worry about it. You already made up for it with food. There's nothing else you need to apologize for, B."

"No, Y/N. I have to make it up to you because I'm taking Natasha to Auntie May's. You and I are going out tonight to find a new place."

You leaned against your counter and chuckled, "You think we'll find a place better than Auntie May's?"

"We're bound to, Y/N! Come on, please?"

"Fine, pink me up in an hour, I have to at least shower," you gave in.

"Yes! In an hour it is! See you then, sweetie!"

You blushed and rushed to get ready, not wanting to over dress because this clearly wasn't a date.

As you were doing your makeup, you received a text from Steve saying, "Hey LB! Hope you slept well. I apologized to B and heard you're going out with him tonight?"

You smiled and quickly replied, "Yeah! Thanks for putting me in bed and sorry about falling asleep on you lol."

"Lmao, it's cool. It's more like a compliment to know that I'm comfortable enough to fall asleep on."

"Bro, you are such a great pillow."

"Thanks lmao. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby, dude. Gotta go, B is here now."

"K, later LB."

You opened your door and Bucky hid his face behind a bouquet of red carnations, your favorite flowers, "I'm sorry." You grabbed them, and he kissed your cheek, "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just throw these in a vase real quick, bud." You grabbed a vase from under the sink and put them in with some water.

"Take your time buddy, I am yours for the evening."

"Alrighty, bro. Let's get going!"

He picked you up as soon as you locked the door and you shrieked, "Bucky, what the hell are you doing?"

"Your not walking at all. You'll be carried like a queen."

"This is fucking dumb."

"That's too damn bad, baby girl." He winked at you and gave you butt a pat.

You blushed and clung onto him as he carried you to his car.

He started to drive off and tossed you his phone, "Okay, so I did some research and there's a place called 'Lang's', not too far from here, and it's a family run restaurant. It's had a few good reviews, so I think we should go for it."

"Whatever you'd like to do, King Bucky," you joked and saw a text notification from Natasha on his phone, "Sir Bucks-a-lot, you've received a text from thy lady friend."

"Oh? what's it say?"

"It reads, and I quote, 'Hey James! Hope your night is going well. I hope you're free right now because I was wondering if you wanted to meet up right now for dinner. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow to see you.' Ha! She called you James. Should I tell her that you're already out doing something?"

He tensed his grip on the wheel, "Y/N, I know we literally just made plans but when a beautiful woman asks you to hang out, you do it. You know the drill."

"James Buchanan Barnes, you have got to be fucking kidding me right now."

He winced and side glanced you with a puppy dog face, "I'm sorry, Y/N. I'll just drop you off at Steve's and I'll make it up to you next week."

"Whatever. Just drop me off. I don't care," you said angrily.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

You took a deep breath and kept your eye from tearing up, "No, Bucky. Just hurry up and drop me off already."

"Okay, thank you!"

As soon as you closed his door behind you, he sped off without even saying goodbye.

Tears poured from your eyes, flowing down your cheeks as you sobbed hysterically. You took it upon yourself to sit on the steps of Steve's apartment complex and call him.

"Hello?"

"Steve, I'm outside," you managed to say between your sobs.

"I'll be right there." Not too long after he opened the door and you stood up, instantly surrounded by his muscular arms. "Let's head in. You might catch a cold out here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to get over Bucky, you hit the bar again with Steve.

Steve silently comforted you as you wept. He ran his fingers through your hair and held you close to his chest, listening to your loud sobs. This went on for a good 5 minutes before you finally quieted down and your heavy lament turned to muffled sniffles.

"Now that that's out of your system, tell me what happened, Y/N," Steve said gingerly, his voice nearly a whisper.

You lifted your head from his tear soaked shoulder and planted your head on his lap, "We were on our way to a restaurant to replace Auntie May's. Then he got a text from that girl, Natasha, saying she wanted to meet up and I thought he wanted me to tell her that he was busy, but no. He instead dropped me off here to go meet with her. I was already in the car. I was already in the car, Steve!" You felt yourself getting ready to cry again, but Steve stroked your cheek. It was a very calming gesture that made you feel better in an instant.

"Come on Y/N, he's treated you so badly for years and you're what? Going to keep letting it happen? No! You're not. You're going to show him that he can't treat you like this anymore. You're going to make him realize what he missed out on with a better man on your arm! I'm talking about m-"

"Stevie, you're right! Fuck it all, let's head to the fucking club right fucking now! I'll make him realize that I'm the one for him by making him into a jealous idiot. Then I'll finally have him," you said as you sat up.

Steve pursed his lips, but your happiness was always his number one priority. Even if it wasn't with him, he wanted you to be with a man who could provide you with endless happiness. "Yeah, that's the spirit. But I don't think you want to go right now," he said.

"What? Why not?"

"Honey, your makeup is all completely smudged up. You won't be catching any flies in your trap looking like this. Look how much came off on my shirt," he slipped off his shirt and almost shoved it in your face which made you laugh.

"Well, what am I going to do now, then?"

He got up and threw his shirt into a pile of dirty laundry on a chair, "I'm pretty sure there's a makeup bag under my bathroom sink from the time we all got ready for a gala here. You said you would come get it, but bought a whole other set instead."

"Why didn't you throw it away?" You asked while reaching into the sink cabinet.

Steve put on a clean shirt and sprayed himself with cologne, "You spent so much money on all of it, so I kept in just in case a situation like this occurred." He leaned against the bathroom door frame and smirked.

"What are you looking at?" You used his towel to dry the water on your face.

"Nothing. It's just that until last night, I hadn't seen or even talked to you for a good 3 months. Now, I feel like I won't have a single day without."

"Is it a bad thing?"

He shrugged, "No, it's not bad at all. A little more Y/N in my life won't hurt me. I missed you, dude."

"I missed you too. This is the second time today that Bucky has left me with you, so in a way we should thank him."

He poked his tongue to his cheek and raised his brow, clearly judging you for your last statement.

"What? It was a joke! Lighten up, man."

"You're taking this pretty damn lightly."

"My dear sweet Steven, I am dead on the inside," you said with a straight face. The two of you instantly burst out into a fit of laughter.

"A little too fucking edgy right there, babe." You stuck your tongue out at him while applying mascara, and he winced. "I really hate watching you put that on. It literally looks like you're going to stab yourself in the eyeball." He turned away so that he would have to look at you do it.

You laughed and threw it back in the bag, "Well, I don't have any falsies in here, so I kind of had to."

"You know, I honestly don't get why you wear-"

"Don't you dare even finish that sentence. I know I look pretty without it, but wearing it adds more of a 'wow factor,' y'know?"

"I mean I guess. But you're really a wow factor without it anyway."

You applied a spritz of setting spray and nodded, "and done. Let's head out."

"You've gotten better at doing your makeup faster." Steve tossed you your shoes and tied his own.

You hopped on one leg as you put your shoe on one of your feet, "Well, when you're friends with someone as spontaneous as Bucky, you kind of have to."

He looked you up and down with longing eyes while you were distracted by putting on your other shoe, "It's probably best if we don't bring up Bucky for the rest of the night."

"You're right. The rules for tonight are: Don't bring up Bucky, don't get drunk, have hella fun, and bring home some hotties!"

He hugged you from behind and tickled you, "I doubt that you'll have any trouble getting any 'hotties.'"

"Steve! Stop it! Stop! Oh my gosh stop!" You frantically smacked him, trying to get away from his tickling fingers.

You asked the bartender for your usual, and he nodded, "This is your second night in a row. No Bucky tonight?"

You shook your head, "Nah, not tonight. I'm here for myself this time, Clint."

"That's good. Let's not get drunk again, okay Y/N? The floor is filthy and I don't need my favorite regular getting sick," He lined up 6 shots for you and Steve.

"Thanks Clint. Put it on his tab," Steve said with a wink.

Clint smiled and shook his head as he prepared someone else's drink, "You got it, Steve."

The two of you knocked back shot after shot after shot and high fived each other in celebration.

"This is surprisingly more fun for some reason tonight," Steve yelled over the music.

You nodded while dancing along, "I think you're right."

While doing so, you noticed a girl eyeing Steve from across the bar. You smirked and nudged him to look her way, "Girl at 4 o'clock, baby. She looks like your type, so touch and go Captain Rogers!"

"You sure you're okay with me leaving you alone?" he asked.

"Of course! Go! Tonight is our night," you pushed him lightly, and he laughed.

"Okay! Okay. Wish me luck," he said while starting to make his way through the crowd towards her.

You watched as he introduced himself and told her some type of joke to make her laugh. Something within you felt weird about watching such an interaction, but you shook it off and ordered one more shot.

"This drink is from the gentleman over there, Y/N," he pointed to a man who seemed really nervous and gave you a small wave, "it's safe to drink, so don't worry. It's just a Shirley Temple."

You took a sip of the pomegranate flavored non-alcoholic drink and looked down at it. To your surprise, it was actually pretty good. You glanced at him, and he looked away at the same time. It seemed that he was watching to see your reaction. You giggled at this adorable action and took a deep breath. You looked over to Steve and saw that he was making great conversation with the girl already. You straightened your hair up a little bit and made your way towards him.

"Hi! I'm Y/N," you extended your hand towards him.

He hastily shook it and immediately realized that they were sweaty as he pulled it back, "Ah, I-I'm sorry. My name isn't sorry, I was just apologizing for- I- uh- Hi. I'm Bruce."

Something about the way he was so awkward was curiously charming, probably because you were so used to being surrounded by confident men. Or, y'know, maybe it's the alcohol.

"Did you, uh, like the drink?"

You nodded, "Yeah, it was a refreshing change from the alcohol. Thank you!"

His facial expression instantly brightened, "Oh, it's no problem. I'm glad you liked it."

"What was it called?"

"It's a Shirley Temple. It's just ginger ale and grenadine. I didn't know what you would like, so I kind of just got something basic."

"I really appreciate it. So, out of all the girls in the bar, why'd you choose me?"

He stumbled with his words for a bit, trying to explain and you studied all of his features closely. He was actually pretty adorable in a nerdy kind of way. "Don't rush, just take your time Bruce," you touched his arm, and he relaxed.

"I just saw you and instantly my brain just turned to mush. I've never been to this bar or bought a drink for anyone, so I thought it was the perfect opportunity," he said calmly.

His answer pleased you and you decided to ask a very important question, "Do you like Star Trek: Voyager, Bruce?"

He smiled and nodded excitedly, "I do actually! I wouldn't think you were the type of girl who would like it."

You smirked, "You'll be surprised about a lot of things about me."

With that your conversation went off to a great start.

From across the bar, Steve watched you intently while you talked with some strange man.

The girl he was talking to noticed and said, "And then we flashed our breasts at the cameras and ended up on the front page of the local newspaper, what do you think about that, Steve?"

He was definitely not paying attention because he said, "Oh yeah, that sounds totally great."

She rolled her eyes, "Where is your mind Steve? Where are you looking at?" she followed his gaze to you and scoffed, "Steve, look at me."

He snapped back to reality and looked at this girl, whose name seemed to have slipped from his mind and said, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

She crossed her arms, "Steve, you're staring at the girl you came here with."

"W-what? Why would you think that?" he said while stealing a really quick glance at you.

"You literally just looked at her again. Do you even remember my name?"

"Yes, of course its-"

"Maria. My name is Maria, but clearly that doesn't matter because you're in love with that girl."

"No, I'm-" he sighed and nodded, "I am very much in love with her. She's one of my best friends and I have been in love with her for years."

"Then why are you here talking to me? Why don't you tell her how you feel?"

He looked at her with wide eyes, "No! I could never. She's in love with our other best friend, Bucky. But he doesn't even seem to know about her feelings. So she always gets hurt and I'm the one who comforts her."

"Doesn't that hurt you?"

"Well, of course. But her happiness is all that I care about."

"Wow. You're really in deep."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Maria."

She sighed, "It's fine. Just do me a favor and tell her how you feel." She kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

Steve clenched his fists and looked at you. You were staring at him and mouthed, "Are you okay?" He gave you a thumbs up and an insincere smile. You motioned to your phone, and he looked down to read a text.

"Where'd she go?"

"The bathroom. Who's your guy?"

"He's a total sweetheart, Steve. He's going to drive me home, so good luck!"

"Are you sure that's okay?" he looked up and saw that you were already gone.

"Yeah, Clint says he's safe."

"Alright, goodnight," he put away his phone and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Clint placed a glass in front of him and poured some whiskey for him, "She's right, Steve. You should tell her."

"I know Clint. I know," he downed the glass with ease and leaned on the bar with his head hanging, "I just don't want to lose a best friend if she doesn't feel the same way."

Clint refilled it, "This is one fucked up love shape."

"Love shape?" he looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"It started as a triangle, but now there are two more. So more like a love pentagon then?"

"Shut up, Clint."

Clint nodded with a smirk, "Understood, sir.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are more than excited that you get to see Bruce! Steve and Bucky have a little conversation that ends awkwardly for the both of them.

“Bruce was an absolute sweetheart, Steve. My goal was to bed anyone who was interested, but I ended up was an adorable man instead,” you told Steve over the phone while brewing your morning coffee.

“That’s great sweetie! You get his number and stuff?” he responded.

You took a sip and replied, “Oh yeah! He texted me when he got home, and we even talked on the phone a little bit.”

Steve sighed, “It’s good that you found a genuine guy, Y/N.”

“Yeah, I’m really happy. What about you and that girl?”

“I, uh, didn’t end up doing anything with her.”

“Oh? Why not? She seemed really interested in you!”

“Well, she just wasn’t really my type in the end.”

“Not your type? What do you mean by that?”

“She just wasn’t what I look for in a girl. Let’s not talk about that though. Has he tried contacting you at all yet?”

“Luckily, not yet. Even if he did, I’m still upset with him, so I’m not going to reply or anything.”

“Good girl. If he swings by your apartment, sneak out through the fire escape and run over to my place.”

“Why do that if I could just not answer the door?”

“We both know that you would readily open the door when the time comes.”

You puffed out your cheeks and pouted, “Steve, you know me too well.”

“What are best friends for?”

“In your point of view or Bucky’s?”

“Well, Bucky is a fucking hoe.”

You burst out into laughter and looked at your phone to see that Bruce texted you that he was outside, “Oh Stevie, I gotta go babes. Meeting Bruce for brunch.”

“Brunch? Well aren’t you fancy.”

“Oh hush. I’ll talk to you later, Steve.”

“Goodbye little bird. Love you!”

“Love you too, Cap.”

You grabbed your purse and ran out the door to be greeted by Bucky standing in the middle of the hallway.

He gave you a big smile and went in for a hug, “There’s my favorite girl!”

You pushed him off of you and glared, “What do you want, Bucky?”

“What’s with the harsh tone? I thought you said you weren’t mad at me.”

“Fuck off Bucky, I have somewhere to go?” You tried to push past him, but he grabbed your wrist.

“You’re probably just heading over to Steve’s, so he can wait. I need your help picking out flowers to bring for Nat.”

“I said fuck off. I’m not meeting with Steve, I have a date,” you said and his grip suddenly loosened so you took the opportunity to yank it back.

He put his hands on his hips, “What do you mean ‘you have a date?’”

“I mean I have a date with someone, Buck,” your voice was almost at yelling level, so you quieted yourself as to not bother your neighbors, “how much clearer can I be about that?”

“But you don’t know anyone else other than me and Steve,” he said condescendingly.

You scoffed and started walking away, “Clearly that’s not the case. Bye Bucky.”

You had no idea how you mustered up so much confidence all of a sudden, but it was definitely very relieving. You looked over your shoulder slightly and saw that Bucky was just standing there, open jawed. You smirked and flipped your hair as you turned the corner to walk down the stairs.

Bruce stood, leaning against his car, waiting for you with a smile, “You look even more beautiful in the daylight. He sweetie.”

You kissed his cheek, “Morning Bruce. Were you waiting out here long? I’m sorry.”

“No, I was only out here for a few minutes, so don’t worry about it, Y/N,” he said, now on his side of the car.

“Great, let’s get go-”

Then Bucky’s voice erupted, “Are you kidding me? Who the hell is this nerd?”

“Bucky, what the fuck?” you yelled back.

He stood behind you and stared at you in disbelief, “Really? Where’d you meet this guy? A bookstore?”

“I’m sorry about this, Bruce. Let’s just go,” you rushed him to get inside and Bucky grabbed your wrist.

He looked you dead in the eye. “Don’t even waste your time on this guy. He’s not even your type.”

You slapped him with your free hand and pulled your other one from his grasp, “And what is my type, Bucky?”

He stood there speechless.

“That’s exactly what I thought. Bruce has treated me nicely and he respects me. So I’m telling you this, Bucky: Leave us alone. Don’t you even talk to me from now on,” you shook your head and entered the car.

Bruce started the engine and started driving off, the same expression of disbelief plastered on his face.

“Uh, who was that guy?” Bruce asked.

“That’s Bucky. One of my best friends since high school. Don’t worry about him, he’s just a huge dick.”

“Does he like you or something?”

“Not at all. He’s with a bombshell of a girl.”

“Lucky for me, then. I think I have the better girl.”

“You haven’t even seen her.”

“I don’t have to. No one can compare to your beauty.”

“Well, someone is really confident today.”

“Well, with a girl like you defending me like that, I can’t help but feel confident.”

You smiled and affectionately squeezed his arm.

Bucky started banging on Steve’s door, and he began yelling, “Steve, open up!”

“What’s up, buddy?” Steve asked casually as he opened his door with a smirk.

“When the hell did Y/N meet this guy?” he angrily stomped into his apartment.

He rolled his eyes and shut his door, “Sure buddy, come right in.”

“Why are you letting some stranger just take her on a date?”

“That sounds blatantly familiar, doesn’t it?”

“My situation is different, Steve.”

Steve took a seat at his kitchen table, “In what way?”

Bucky threw his hands up, “I do it all the time!”

“So, she’s not allowed to do it?” Steve folded his arms.

“No! She’s, she’s-”

“She’s her own person. Y/N could do as she pleases.”

Bucky slammed has hands down on the table, “Steve, are you not listening to me? She’s out with a stranger for crying out loud.”

“Bucky, from what she’s told me he’s been nicer to her within the past few hours than you have been in the last few years.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You literally dropped her off here to meet a girl, and don’t say that you had to. You could very well have just said no to her.”

“That still doesn’t prove anything.”

“Okay, Bucky. Tell me why you’re so angry about this situation.”

Bucky sat down and looked directly at Steve, “She is our best friend. She is out with a guy we don’t know. Isn’t that something to be concerned about?”

“We’ve already addressed this. The little bird is allowed to fly freely.”

“She’s like 10 years old!”

“No, Bucky, she’s not. She’s a grown woman.”

“You’re really not going to side with me on this?”

“No, Bucky. I’m not a siding with anyone. The way I feel doesn’t matter as long as she’s happy. Don’t you want her to be happy?”

“Yes, but-”

“But nothing. She’s happy. Let her be happy. End of discussion.”

“Steve-”

“Don’t you have a date to get ready for? You should get going,” he said as he got up and opened the door.

“Come on Steve, she’s going to get hurt or something!”

“If that happens, then I’ll be here for her. Maybe, if she lets you, you can be there for her too.”

Bucky groaned and exited the apartment. But just as Steve was shut the door, Bucky stopped it from closing, “Steve, you’re really okay with her being with this guy?”

“The same way she’s okay with you being with your girl,” with that he shut the door and locked it. He glanced over to a picture of the three of you on college graduation day. He picked up the photo and shook his head, “I wish we could go back to simpler days like this.” He placed it back, face down and plopped down on his sofa. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, dreaming of the days you would all study together all night.

He was woken up, a couple hours later, by a knock at the door. He groggily made his way to the door and looked through the peephole. It was Bucky again. He mumbled profanities and opened the door, “What the fuck? Shouldn’t you be going on your date? Why are you back here?”

“She hasn’t replied to any of my texts. Have you spoken to her yet?”

“What? No. I’ve been asleep She’s probably still on her date or something. Just leave, man.”

“Call her, Steve. She doesn’t to talk to me right now.”

“Then what business do you have texting her?”

“Whatever, just call,” he stepped into the apartment for the second time today.

“Fine. Just as long as you leave right after.”

“Thank you! I love you, bro!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he grabbed his phone from the coffee table and called you, putting it on speaker so Bucky could listen.

You moaned due to Bruce’s tender touch, “Oh yeah, right there. Right there, Bruce!” You arched your back and breathed heavily with every part his fingers explored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A huge misunderstanding leads to bad things all around.

"Giving you a massage feels kind of weird when you're moaning like that," he said between fits of laughter.

"Sorry, you're just so good at this! Like what the hell?"

"Well, I've been told that I have strong hands."

"Clearly, you do. I wonder what else you can do with your hands," You winked at him, and he stuck his tongue out at you. Steve's ringtone, America Fuck Yeah, started going off and you reached to answer it, "H-hello? Oh my God! Yes Bruce! "

Bucky and Steve looked at each other in shock, standing in silence.

"Hello?" you said again.

"U-um, sorry little bird, I called you on accident. Talk to you later," Steve said then hung up right after. He tried his best to keep a straight face, despite his heart breaking when hearing you moan another man's name.

"Who was that?" Bruce asked.

"It was just Steve. He called on accident."

Steve and Bucky continued to stare at each other in complete silence. There was no way in a million years that they thought you would be in bed with another man. But as it had been heard by them, it was apparent that you, in fact, were being deflowered by a man you barely knew.

"Well, there you have it Buck. She's doing perfectly fine," Steve finally managed to say.

"Thanks Steve. I shall, uh, talk to you later my friend," he said stiffly.

"Yes. That is something we should do later. Talk. Goodbye, Mr. Barnes," Steve sounded as if he were a malfunctioning robot.

"Most definitely. Farewell, Mr. Rogers." Bucky walked out the apartment without protest.

Once the door was closed, the situation finally hit him like a freight train, "What the fuck just happened?" He sat down and covered his face with his hands. Steve knew that you had to move on, but he didn't know you would so quickly. He always imagined that you would realize just how much you loved him and finally be yours. Now, he wasn't so sure that dream would ever come true.

You, the woman he's loved for years, were in bed with another man. Another man that wasn't even Bucky or himself. He couldn't believe that his encouragement was the cause of this. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through your mind right now.

“Jeez, I think you’re really tense, Bruce,” you said.

"Wow, you're actually pretty good too, Y/N," Bruce said as you massaged his back.

"Thanks! My mom used to be a chiropractor, so I learned from her," you shared with him confidently, "by the way, thanks for going out with me today."

"It was no problem. I enjoy spending time with you."

"You're such a sweetheart, Bruce! Why hasn't anyone snatched you up yet?"

He tensed and sat up and bit his lip as if he were contemplating whether or not he should tell you something. As he did so, you watched him with curiosity. He took a deep breath and finally said, "I used to be engaged, actually. But, she died."

Your curiosity turned to regret and you hugged him to comfort the man, "I'm so sorry, Bruce. What was her name?"

He hugged you in return, his arms being surprisingly muscular underneath his loose fitting shirt. "It's alright, it was years ago. Her name was Betty. She was my colleague at the university I used to teach at. We were kind of like arch enemies because we were teaching the same subject, and she was stealing my students. But one night, my car broke down on the side of the road, and she pulled over to help me. After that, we became friends and eventually started dating. We were together for 4 years then engaged for 1. She died in a car accident a month before our wedding. I-I'm sorry, this isn't exactly something you should reveal on a first date. I might scare you off right?" He wiped his tears away and ended with a smile.

"Thank you for telling me anyways. I really just want to get to know you," you said while you released each other from the long embrace.

"What about you? You really are quite the catch, so why are you still single?"

You laughed nervously, thinking if it was alright to tell him. You kind of had to though, he just told you something so sentimental that you were bound to tell him, "I've only ever really had 2 friends in my entire life: Steve and Bucky. Before them, I blended into the crowd too easily and that made it hard to make friends. It was almost like I was invisible, y'know? We lived in a small town, but my teachers always managed to still forget my name. My parents were always distracted by paying off all their debts, so they never paid any attention to me. I tried to change that by finally making an attempt to make friends in high school. That only resulted in the most popular girls bullying me," you paused, remembering that the next part was pretty intense, "The bullied me to the point where I didn't want to exist anymore. Back in our quaint little town, there was a cliff that overlooked miles of forest. I made plans to jump and end my life. Then, by some miracle, Steve saved me. He was just trying to sneak a cigarette where no one was going to catch him, and there I was. That was the first he made the oath for the first time. That he would always be there for me, even when no one else will."

"So you fell in love with him?" Bruce asked.

"No, but I'm getting there," you winked, "Steve was there to help me out when I got bullied, but then Bucky came into the mix. I was in the girl's bathroom, the one place Steve couldn't go, and the girls made me strip and tried to take pictures of me. Bucky heard me crying and came to my rescue. He broke all of their phones and scared them off. Then he gave me his jacket to help me cover up. Those girls were expelled and Bucky got suspended for 2 weeks. That's when I fell in love with him. When I introduced them, they pretended like they didn't know each other, but eventually told me they were already best friends before that. But from then on, we vowed to do everything together: sports, college, moving here, everything. And we did just that."

"So if Bucky isn't in love with you, then Steve is?"

"No, I'm not his type."

"Are you still in love with Bucky then?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, so yeah, I am. But that's changing because I like you now, Bruce."

He blushed and tried to hide it by turning away, "You're really cute, you know that?"

You giggled and tackled him down so that you were both lying down on his bed. He laughed heartily, and you both laid there in silence once he stopped, enjoying each other's presence. You gazed deeply into each other's eyes with very little space between your faces. You leaned in for a kiss and your lips met, triggering a series of grand emotions. He picked you up so that you were on top of him and kissed you with great passion. Your tongue touched his lips and then his grazed yours. His kisses seemed magical as your tongues danced around with each other.

You pulled away to look at him, and he smiled up at you. You rolled over and laid next to him again, "You, sir, are a grade A kisser."

He chuckled and glanced at his watch, "It's 5 now. I have a night lecture at 6:30 and I still have to set up today's material, so I think I should drop you off at your place now."

You pouted and hugged him close, "But I just want to lay here with you."

"Believe me, Y/N, I would love nothing more than to spend the entire day with you, but I have bright young minds to enlighten." He kissed your forehead and got up, the warmth of his body instantly leaving you.

You sighed and went to go gather your belongings, "I hope we can do this again soon, Bruce." You tightened his tie and he smiled.

"Most definitely, my dear. Maybe some time this week you can come to the university and have lunch with me there," he suggested while pulling your body right up against his.

"I'd be delighted to," you looked up and him, and he kissed the tip of your nose.

He pulled up to your apartment complex and gave you one last departing kiss before driving off to go do his job. The moment you opened your door, Steve was sat at your couch with his arms crossed. His gaze seemed distant, yet very direct at the same time.

"Hey buddy, what're you doing here?" You asked.

"I was waiting for you to get back. I thought you were only meeting for brunch," he sternly stated.

"Sorry, dad, but we talked about a lot, and he made me an offer I couldn't refuse. So we went over to his place, and he-"

"You fucked him. Yeah, I know from the way you said his name during our phone call."

You laughed, "Steve I-"

"No, Y/N. This is no light speaking matter. I thought you were saving yourself for someone special. After just one day, this Bruce guy is 'special?' I would expect this kind of behavior from Bucky, but not you," he lectured you and your smile instantly turned to a look of discontent.

"You really think that I did that? Wow, Steve. I can just tell how much you trust me," you retorted with sarcasm.

"The evidence points to-"

"To nothing. He gave me a massage Steve. What's so bad about a massage? I can't believe that you, of all people, would think so little of me! I even told him about how important you and Bucky are to me, but now I'm rethinking that."

His expression faded into one of remorse. He shot up and stepped towards you, "Y/N, I'm sorry I just thought-"

"You thought I was just that desperate to get over Bucky. Yeah, I know."

"Please Y/N, the context of the call just pointed to that. Bucky and I both thought the same thing when we heard you."

"Hold on, Bucky heard me? Okay let's sit down. Explain yourself," you took off your shoes and sat down on the coffee table.

He sat on the couch and nodded, "Okay so Bucky was upset that you hadn't responded to any of his texts, so he came banging on my door, for second time today, and demanded that I call you. You sounded like you were, y'know, getting fucked."

"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry Steve, but why would I answer the phone in a moment like that? I'm not Bucky."

Your comment made him laugh and the mood lightened up. He shook his head and shrugged, "I guess in the literal heat of the moment, we assumed that you were being deflowered."

You sighed and moved next to him on the couch, "This weekend was way too eventful for me to handle. Can you sleepover and just watch Star Trek with me?"

"I have work tomorrow, but I'll stay until you fall asleep again," he put his arm around you and you turned on the TV.

"James, you've been distracted by something else all night. What's on your mind?" Natasha asked.

Bucky snapped out of his blank stare and smiled at her, "My apologies, Nat. I was just thinking about something, but I promise that you have my full attention."

She smiled and continued speaking until May came up to the table with a smile, "Bucky! Where's Y/N tonight? And who is this gorgeous woman?"

Bucky tensed up and cleared his throat, "Hi May! This is Natasha."

May nodded, "It's nice to meet you Natasha."

"It's my pleasure," she responded.

"That still doesn't answer my first question, Mr. Barnes. Where is Y/N? You've never come here without her."

Bucky sighed and clenched his fist, taking a deep breath in to collect his thoughts. He relaxed and smiled, answering calmly as he could, "I've very sure that she is extremely preoccupied with someone of her own at the moment."

"Oh that's a shame. What about Steve? Where's that hunk?" May asked.

"Sulking in his apartment, I don't doubt."

"Ah, I see. Weird, I always thought one of you would end up with her. No offense, Natasha."

"Thank you, May," Bucky said sternly and May took it as a cue to leave.

"So Y/N, she was the crude drunk from the bar right?"

He smiled, nodding, and started happily talking about you, "Oh yeah, she's not always like that. I kind of got her drunk on accident. She's honestly a sweetheart and the best friend a guy can ask for. She’s sort of mad at me right now, but that normally doesn’t last very long. Honestly, I'd like for you two to be friends."

"I'd like it if you were to stop seeing her, James,” she said so matter-of-factly.

Bucky froze, “I’m sorry, what?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are made. Friendships have been broken. Relationships have bloomed. Why does everything feel so wrong?

“If you’d like to keep seeing me, you’re going to need to stop seeing Y/N, James,” Natasha repeated herself.

Bucky was still in shock but responded, “Why?”

“She presented herself to me as an ignoramus and rejected my greeting.”

“Nat, she was drunk and, again, that was my fault.”

“That doesn’t matter, James. She won’t be good for your reputation.”

“What reputation?”

“I can make you a very rich man, James. My father happens to be a business mogul. Your reputation is very important if you want to take my father’s position and his wealth someday. So, you can no longer be seen with such person.”

“I can’t do that. She’s very important to me, Nat. It would-”

“Then I’d like you to please lose my number and not contact me again,” she grabbed her purse and stood up to leave.

“Nat, wait,” Bucky grabbed her wrist, “I’ll do it. I’ll stop talking to her. I’ll stop hanging out with her. I’ll never even mention her name again. Just don’t go.”

She smiled and kindly sat back down, “Good boy. You’ve made the right decision.” She leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Bucky smiled to mask his inner turmoil. He knew this would break your heart, but something about Natasha made her win over you. In the end, he thought that ridding you from his life would be better in the long run for this newly found relationship. The idea of becoming a very important and wealthy man appealed to him greatly.

Then he thought about the way you said Bruce’s name earlier and something within him sparked, basically giving him motivation to end the years and years of valued friendship. He had no idea why he was so angry about it, but he knew that he couldn’t bear the thought of you with another guy.

He glanced at Natasha who was taking her first bite of your usual favorite dish. He watched as she spit it out in disgust, “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”

“No, I don’t. It tastes horrible. Let’s eat somewhere else,” she grabbed him and started dragging him out.

“Leaving so soon?” May asked.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry May, we have somewhere else to be,” Bucky handed her money as he was being dragged.

“Um, that’s okay! See you folks next time,” she said positively.

Natasha scoffed, “No, you won’t. Not ever again.”

May stood there with a hurt expression and Bucky felt really guilty about it, but continued to the car. After this night, he would no longer be coming to his favorite place that he discovered with you and Steve on your first night moving to this city. He looked at it one more time in the rear-view mirror and sighed. He didn’t think that he would do this just for the sake of money. Bucky wouldn’t admit it to himself, but he just became a gold digger.

“Steve, have you ever been in love with me?” You asked him out of the blue.

He almost choked on nothing, but passed it off as a coughing laughter. “No, why do you ask?” He lied.

“Bruce asked if you were in love with me, but I told him that I wasn’t your type.”

“Hey, that’s not necessarily true,” he smiled.

This confused you greatly, “What do you mean?”

“You’re my perfect type.”

“What?!” you looked at him with wide eyes.

“For tickling!” he began tickling you vigorously and you started hollering out with laughter.

You tried to crawl away, but he kept you close to him with his strong arms. “No! Stop it! Why do you keep doing this? Ah! I hate it!”

“You can never stop the tickle monster,” he declared.

You managed to slip out of his arms and started running around your apartment only to be chased around. First around the living room, then the kitchen, and he finally cornered you in your bedroom. He stood on the other side of your bed with a malicious smile while you tried throwing pillows at him. He caught them with ease, throwing them right back.

“Fly away all you want little bird, but you will never escape me,” he said.

You looked around for and way around him to no avail. “Viva la America,” you yelled before diving onto the bed.

Steve rolled on the bed to start tickling you, but you dodged him and gained the upper hand. You sat on him then began tickling him back. It only worked for a moment until you were overpowered and thrown off of him. The two of you laid on the bed, heavily breathing then looked at each other. As soon as you made eye contact, you broke out into a fit of laughter.

“We haven’t done that since high school,” you said while making your way to rest your head on your pillow.

He followed and sat up against the headboard, “I know. It just that recently, I’ve been feeling like we’re back in high school. Hanging out every day like we used to.”

“It’s been three days, that’s hardly every day,” you got close to his face with a goofy grin.

He pushed your face away with his hand, “Relative to the whole 4 months that I didn’t see you, it is every day.”

“I thought it was 3.”

“Well, it felt longer to me!”

You laughed and scooted yourself to lie down between his legs, “Either way, I really missed you.”

He ran his fingers through your hair and sighed, “I’ve missed you too. Every day.”

“A day without you is like a year without rain,” you sang and he threw his hand to cover your mouth.

“Hush your outdated Selena Gomez song, Y/N.”

You licked his hand, making him pull it back in horrid disgust, “Selena is never outdated!”

He shook his head with and adoring sigh, “You haven’t even changed your personality since high school.”

“I basically am a child, Steve.”

“A very attractive child.”

“Steve, are you a pedophile?” you yelled out.

He groaned and squeezed you tightly, “That’s not what I meant, and you know it.”

You chuckled and nuzzled up against his arms, “Yeah yeah, whatever the hell you say Captain perv.”

“Don’t make me tickle you again!”

“No, please don’t! I’m sorry,” you pleaded.

“Fine. Let’s just sit here in silence.”

You nodded and shut your eyes.

The both of you listened to the sounds of the never sleeping city together. This is something you would do with Steve and Bucky back home, under a large tree. At times, you even sneaked out at night to meet up with them to star gaze. You missed those days when there was no one who could separate the 3 of you. Now, there was Natasha and Bruce while Steve didn’t have anyone but Sam. You found yourself drifting to sleep, warm from Steve’s loving embrace.

“Should I forgive Bucky?” you asked, still half awake.

Steve shrugged, “That’s up to you, but I think you should. He really was concerned about you earlier.”

“I’ll call him in the morning then. You should get going, I don’t want to fall asleep on you again.”

“Alrighty, Y/N. Sleep tight okay? I’ll lock up for you. I love you, little bird,” he slid over then off the bed as to not disturb you too much. He kissed your forehead lightly and tucked you in.

“Night night Stevie. Love you more,” you said, already basically asleep.

You listened to the phone dial, anticipating that Bucky would answer.

“Hey, this is James Buchanan Barnes. I can’t currently answer the phone right now, but leave your name and number and I will be sure to call you back,” his voice answering machine said. It was different from what it used to be, and even sounded unusually professional.

“Hey, Buck. You know who it is. I’m really sorry that I snapped at you like that. I just wanted to call to make sure things are good between us. Call me back, okay? I love you buddy. Hope we’re still on for our usual Friday thing,” you said.

You had been trying to contact him for the past 4 days to no avail. You figured that he was probably just really busy with work and would call you whenever he was free. Every single time your phone rang, you rushed to answer it, hoping it would be him. Then it finally rang for the first time today.

“Hello?” you answered with enthusiasm.

“Hey sweetie,” Bruce’s voice came through.

“Oh, it’s you,” you said with apparent disappointment.

“Well that’s not exactly the response I expected.”

“Hi Bruce, sorry if I sound disappointed. I thought it would be Bucky. I’ve been trying to call him, but he hasn’t really responded.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Could I suggest something that might cheer you up?”

“Sure, honey. What is it?”

“Come to the university and have lunch with me like we talked about. I can show off my beautiful girl to my students and colleagues. How does that sound, huh?”

You giggled at his adorable effort, “Sounds wonderful, Bruce. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Great! See you soon.” He hung up.

You got ready as quickly as you could, gathering your things and touching up your makeup. While in the Uber on the way, you tried one more time to call Bucky. You ended up with the same result and sighed.

Bucky watched his phone and listened to your ringtone with hurt in his eyes once it stopped. He didn’t have it in his heart to block your number, but he also worried that he might answer it purely from instinct. There were simply so many conflicting emotions within him. His phone rang again, but this time it was Steve. Bucky was scared what he was going to say to him, but he knew that if he didn’t answer, Steve would personally come to visit him and give him a talk.

“Steve! What’s going on buddy?”

“Bucky! Have you made up with Y/N, yet?” he asked.

He took a deep breath and lied through his teeth, “You know what? My phone has been glitching out and only lets certain calls go through. So I haven’t received anything from Y/N yet.”

“Really? That’s strange. Well, she’s been trying to call you all week to explain and apologize. Maybe you should give her a call.”

“Oh yeah! I definitely will. Thanks for the heads up, dude!” Bucky lied again. Bucky didn’t enjoy lying to his best friend. He hadn’t even accounted for Steve when he made his decision. He was absolutely certain that Steve would kill him if he found out.

“Cool. Just make sure you do. She’s been really stressing out about it, and you know how she gets.”

“I just said I would Steve. You don’t have to tell me again.”

“Whoa, what’s with that hostility?”

Bucky pinched the bridge of his nose, “Sorry, work has just been really stressful this week. I’ll see you tomorrow, though. I definitely need to unwind with some drinks.”

“Understandable. See you then, Buck,” he finally ended the call.

Bucky sighed with his head in his hands then looked at your contact picture, “What the hell am I supposed to do?”

You waited next to the lamppost in front of the large college building as instructed by Bruce. Your focus was still on your phone as you still stayed faithful to the thought that Bucky would call you. Then someone covered your eyes from behind.

“I’m not going to say guess who because there is probably only one person I could possibly be,” Bruce said.

You smiled then turned around to greet him with a kiss. This gesture caused a few students passing by to hoot and holler.

“Get it Dr. Banner!” and “Still got it, man!” they yelled out.

Bruce blushed and brought you inside to his office. He already had an assortment of foods on his desk set up on a picnic cloth. It was a pleasant surprise and you awarded him with a passionate make out session. It was simple and quaint. It was very comfortable. It was pleasantly wonderful. It didn’t feel right.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's lies have caught up with him, so he's lost yet another friend. You Steve and Bruce hit the bar, but not before you're hit with a huge wave of bad news. Plus, getting drunk after that might not have been the best idea.

Steve pounded on Bucky’s door, yet nobody came to the door. He was furious that Bucky lied about trying to make an effort to call you and make up. He was tired of you being sad about Bucky and went to go finally confront him in person since he was avoiding him as well.

“Bucky, come on! I know you’re in there! Your car was parked out front and your lights are on. Don’t pretend you’re not home when you’re going to leave evidence all over the place,” he yelled.

Bucky finally opened the door in his boxers, his mouth had traces of what appeared to be chocolate, “Steve, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Y/N right now?”

“Shouldn’t you?” Steve inquired.

Bucky took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair, “Steve, I don’t think I should associate myself with her anymore. Just, get out of here please?”

Steve was overrun with rage and punched Bucky square in the jaw. Bucky groaned in pain and moved his jaw to make sure it wasn’t broken. He then shoved Steve who shoved him right back into his apartment.

“What the fuck, Steve?” He exclaimed.

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck?’ You know what the fuck is wrong, you little bitch,” Steve shoved him again, “You really think you can just walk away from her? After all these years? Don’t you have any idea how she feels about you?” He shoved him once more, making Bucky fall onto his couch.

Bucky took the chance to sweep under Steve’s feet and knocked him to the ground, “Who cares what she thinks about me? She still has you! What’s one less brother when her knight in shining armor is still around?”

Steve pulled Bucky down to the ground and pinned him, “You really don’t know, huh? You’re just as dumb as I always told her you were. If you don’t want her in your life, then so be it. You’re the one who’s going to suffer without her.” Steve spat on his face and got up, walking out the door without turning around.

Bucky hustled to get up and rushed to the hallway, “What do I not know Steve? Just tell me.”

Steve looked over his shoulder shaking his head, “You’re a real motherfucker, Barnes,” he turned to face him, “she’s in love with you, man. Always had been, but you’ve been to fucking stupid to see it. See you around, Buck.”

Bucky was dumbfounded, watching Steve walk away in shock. How slowly started connecting the dots in his mind, and he looked the ceiling, releasing a heavy sigh.

A pair of feminine hands wrapped around him from behind, “Are you okay, James?”

“Yeah, Natasha, I’m fine. Let’s just go back inside,” he said, pushing her lightly.

“You don’t need him in your life anyways. There’s just more room now for rich bureaucrats to climb your way up the social ladder with my help. My father will be pleased and so will you,” she explained happily while lying down on the bed.

Bucky crawl, “Let’s just continue where we left off.”

“With pleasure,” she smirked and spread her legs.

You waited patiently for Steve and Bruce, ready for a night out after skipping out on Friday Lights Bar Night twice already. This time Steve insisted that you go out to relax.

Bucky still hadn’t answered or even made any efforts to contact you and it had already been an entire month since your last interaction. It definitely pained you that he hadn’t contacted you, but you had faith in him. You knew he would eventually come around to it. You had grown accustomed to waiting on him over the years, so a month was basically nothing.

Steve was the first to arrive, punctual as always. For some reason, he was sort of on edge. You took it upon yourself to kneel behind him on the couch and give him a shoulder massage.

“Steve, you’re really tense. Is something wrong?” you asked.

“No, it’s just been a rough week. But now I get to hang out with you again rather than just talk on the phone. Let’s watch some TV before Bruce gets here,” he reached for the remote, turning it on.

“Why is my place always where we meet?” you asked, still massaging him.

“Because, little bird, you’re closest to the club. You set up the extra beds for Bruce and I?” he asked as he flipped through the news channels before stopping on one with Bucky and Natasha on it.

“Of course they’re right her- What the hell?” you stopped on sat down next to Steve.

“That’s right, Janet! New York’s biggest power couple is Natasha Romanoff, and her new arm candy: James Barnes,” the newscaster said.

“Where did she even find this man, Wanda? Some sort of Hotties-R-Us?” the other one said.

“Some say they’re already on the path to marriage after only a month! Apparently their chemistry is just so strong that they knew from the start that they should get married, according to Natasha. There’s even been talk that Mr. Romanoff is ready to retire and hand his company over to James once they’re married! Isn’t that exciting?”

Steve turned off the TV instantly, “Okay, that’s enough TV for us.”

You sat there, staring at the black screen with your mouth wide open.

Steve slapped under your chin to close it, “Shut your mouth, you’ll catch flies.” The doorbell rang and Steve sprung up to answer and Bruce stood there in a sexy pose, “Uh, hi Bruce.”

Bruce straightened up and awkwardly stepped inside, “Uh, hey Steve. Sorry, I thought it would be Y/N answering the door to her own apartment. Where is she?”

Steve pointed into the living room where you were still staring at the powered off TV.

“I-Is she okay?” he asked.

“Bucky and his girlfriend are apparently a power couple, soon to be engaged. Just saw it on TV,” Steve explained.

Bruce nodded, “Right, I heard about it on the radio on the way here. By the way, why are we getting drunk tonight?”

Steve glanced at you to make sure you were still distracted and whispered to them, “Bucky… doesn’t want to see her anymore.”

“That’s horrible, did you tell her?” Bruce asked.

Steve shook his head, “No, I was waiting for you to get here to lessen the blow. Plus, it’s your one month, so that’s definitely something to celebrate, right?”

“I-I guess.”

Steve planted his hand firmly in Bruce’s shoulder, “That’s the spirit, let’s go tell her.” He pushed Bruce into the living room.

“Hey, sweetie,” He nervously stood in front of you and grabbed your hand, finally snapping you out of your trance.

“Oh! Bruce! When did you get here?” you stood to kiss his cheek and hugged him.

“I just got here. How you doing, honey?”

“I’m alright. A little shocked, but I’m alright. Are you guys ready to get wasted in celebration?”

“Actually, Y/N, Steve has something to tell you,” he said with sincerity.

You looked at him in confusion, “Steve?”

“Sit down next to Bruce, Y/N.”

You did ask instructed, “Okay…?”

Steve sat across from you on the coffee table and looked you dead in the eyes, “I saw Bucky two days ago.”

“Oh! That’s great! How’s he doing?”

He shook his head, “He’s fine, but he told me something. He said he doesn’t want anything to do with you anymore.”

You sat there silently as the three men anticipated your reaction. You looked around and smiled, “Let’s get wasted!”

They looked each other with concern whilst you slipped on your shoes and beckoned them to follow you out.

You were 11 shots in when Clint cut you off, “Y/N, you’re well over your limit. I’m going to have to cut you off.”

“Clint! Buddy! Come on! You know me! You know I’m fine!”

He shook his head, “No, Y/N. No more for you tonight.”

You blew raspberries at him, and he rolled his eyes, moving to the opposite side of the bar to serve customers.

Bruce drunkenly laughed at you and downed his final shot before Clint cut him off as well, “Baby, baby, baby, baby, you’re so cute. Why do you like me?”

You laughed and booped him on the nose, “You’re the opposite of Bucky! I don’t think I even like you that much. You’re just comfortable for me!”

The two of you laughed while Steve stopped mid sip at what you said. He was still completely sober because he knew someone had to be the designated sober person to keep you out of trouble, and he heard you tell your boyfriend that you didn’t even like him. He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was really hoping that this wasn’t the case, even though you know it would be.

“I didn’t even think she would go for this guy since, y'know,” Clint told Steve, “he’s not her type. I just thought she would kindly reject him and see how you are his type. Sorry Steve.”

“You’ve gotta stop meddling in people’s lives, Clint,” Steve said.

“Hey, I only meddle when it’s needed.”

You and Bruce were out on the dance floor like a pair of buffoons and Steve chuckled as you stumbled all over the place, trying to dance to the Cha Cha Slide.

Bruce made his way to the bar to take a seat, “I need to take a nap.” He slammed his head on the bar top and knocked out instantly.

“Go make sure she’s alright. I’ll keep this idiot safe,” Clint said.

Steve nodded and made his way over to you.

“Stevie! Hey! Dance with me!” You grabbed his wrist and started spinning him around.

He chuckled and shook his head, allowing you to control all of his movements until the song changed to a slow dance. You noticed the change and wrapped your arms around his neck, causing him to blush.

“You’re really cute, Captain Pervert,” you said, somehow affectionately.

He held your waist and began taking the lead to dance, “Thank you, little bird. You’re always beautiful.”

“Do you love me, Stevie?”

“Of course, Y/N. Always have. Always will,” he said confidently since you wouldn’t remember this in the morning.

“Do you promise?”

“Yes. I swear it. Just like I’ve always sworn to always be by your side from the beginning.”

“Why did you save me back then?”

“How could I not? A beautiful young girl was going to end her life before it even began.”

“You always come to my rescue, Steve. Thank you.”

“It’s my job as your knight in shining armor to save damsels in distress like you.”

Steve felt your body get heavier as you passed out. He sighed and picked you up, bridal style. He sat you down on a bar stool and called an Uber to come pick you guys up.

Steve placed Bruce on one of the air mattresses you set up and brought you to your room, doing his usual routine of removing your makeup and other accessories. He even changed your bandages and put sweats on you without looking up your dress.

Once he started walking away to go to bed, you grabbed his wrist. “Don’t leave me,” you said.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, next to you, and held your hand, “I’m not going anywhere, little bird.”

“Bucky left, so what if you leave me, too?”

He sighed, “I will never leave you. What have I always said?”

“Promises can be broken. Who’s to say you won’t break your oath?”

“I won’t. You can trust me. Besides, you have Bruce now.”

“No. Bruce is boring. I want you.”

“Y/N, don’t say things like that.”

“Why not?”

“He’s your boyfriend. I’m not going to get in the way. Bruce is a good guy.”

“But Steve, he’s not you or Bucky.”

“Why me?”

“Bucky’s gone. You’re staying. You’ve always stayed. I’ve been realizing lately that you might actually be the one I want.”

“Y/N, you’re drunk. You’re just babbling.”

“Steve no! I’m not just saying that!”

“Yes you-”

You shot up and kissed Steve on the lips. His eyes were wide, but eventually drifted closed as he began kissing you back. The sensation he had craved since you were teenagers was finally being fulfilled. It was refreshing and felt so electric. This moment felt like it could never end for Steve.

But he came to the realization that your boyfriend was in the other room, and he pushed you off. “Y/N, no. Go to bed. You’re drunk. Goodnight,” he said. He stormed out of the room and laid on the other air mattress next to Bruce. He gave Bruce a sympathetic look and said, “I’m sorry. Take care of her for me, please.” He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying his very best to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DOMESTIC VIOLENCE MENTION. CHEATING.
> 
> You finally tell Steve the truth after he threatens to leave in your darkest time, and he immediately feels the need to do something about it. He gives Bucky a call, and he rushes into action to repair the mess he made.

You woke up the next time with the absolute worst headache you've had in your years of drinking. You smelled breakfast foods being cooked and rolled over, causing yourself to fall off of your bed with a yelp.

"Steve, do you mind checking on Y/N? I think she's awake," you heard Bruce say from the other room. The next thing you knew, Steve was standing over you with a smirk.

"Oh, hiya Steven. You want to help me out here?" you extended your hand upwards towards him.

He chuckled as he pulled you up and into his arms, "Good morning, Y/N. I'm glad that you didn't wake up at 2 pm this time." He gave you a kiss on the forehead and you nuzzled against his chest, indulging in his body warmth.

"Good morning, Stevie," you replied.

"How's your hangover?" he asked.

You looked up at him with a cheery smile, "I feel like fucking death. Can you please end my life? Because that would just be great."

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate that," he said while rolling his eyes, "he'd probably want you to eat the breakfast he's making first."

"Alright, kill me afterwards then. Get out, so I can get out of my dress," you pushed him out of the room.

"Deal," he joked from the other side of the closed door.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and noticed that someone removed your makeup again. It couldn't have been Bruce since you could vaguely remember that he was just about as wasted as you were, so you deducted that it must have been Steve. This made you wonder if it was him back then. But this raises another question: If it was Steve who took care of you, why did he let you give Bucky the credit? What else did Steve give Bucky credit for?

Bruce was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and you hugged him from behind, "Good morning, my Bruce. How's your hangover?"

Steve watched this interaction and tried to hide how much he wished that he was Bruce.

"I don't get hangovers, luckily. Morning, dear," he kissed you as you leaned over him.

"What? How do you not get hangovers," you asked while taking your seat.

He looked at his watch and put the newspaper down, "I would love to explain, but i have a morning lecture to get to."

"What? But I just sat down. I was looking forward to eating breakfast with you. Besides, it's Saturday."

He gathered his things in a rushed manner, "I know, dear. But this is for my advanced Physics 16 class. I promise to call you later. Bye bye now. See you around Steve." With that, he was out the door in the blink of an eye.

"Does he always disappear like that?" Steve asked with a tinge of suspicion.

You loaded your plate with food and nodded, "He always leaves before breakfast in the morning, and before 6:30 most of the time." You began eating to satisfy your greasy hangover cure.

"Isn't that kind of suspicious?"

You shook your head, "No, he's a college professor. I'm pretty sure that's normal."

"If you say so. I'll trust your opinion, little bird."

You smiled at him and continued your meal.

"How do you feel about him? Like, honestly," he suddenly said.

The question caught you completely off guard and you choked on your food. He rubbed your back and gave you coffee to wash it down. You cleared your throat and used this as buying time to think of an answer.

"I love him, Steve. I know it's been a month, but he is sensible and so incredible. He respects my space, never makes me wait, and he calls exactly when he says he will. He says everything I need to hear. It's literally like I couldn't ask for anything better."

"Mhmm, I see. Well, thanks for your honesty. I'm glad that your happy," he said with a plastic smile. He knew that you were lying, but you didn't know that, "I better go now, Sam has been missing his pool buddy for a while now. I figure I shoot play some rounds with him down at the hall." He began getting up and you bit your lip.

"Steve?"

He looked at you with an inquisitive look.

"Why did you lie to me about Bucky taking care of me?"

He shook his head with a bright smile, "Little Bird, you were flying blind. I just wanted to provide a little shade for you so that you could see where you were flying to."

He started for door and you got up to hug him from behind, "Why aren't you saying that you'll see later, or call me later?"

He clenched his fists and kept himself from turning around, "Y/N, I'm done hanging on the words you say because I don't want to get in the way. You swear you're in love, but he doesn't understand you like I do. You talk to me more than you talk to him, and if it was me, it would get under my skin."

"Steve, what are you saying?"

"Little bird, I need to spend some time away from you, alright? Just to clear my head for a while. I know that you need me now more than ever, but there are things about you that confuse me. It'll just be for a week of two."

"But Steve, I-"

"Y/N, this isn't goodbye," he finally turned around and saw that there were tears streaming down your cheeks, "so don't do this. My oath still stands. If you really need me, call me. I'll- I'll see you in a few weeks." He ruffled your hair and left you alone in your apartment, still crying.

You hung your head and watched as your tears hit the floor. You rushed to your room to grab your phone and called Steve immediately.

"Y/N, what are you doing? I'm still in the-"

"I'm the other woman, Steve."

"What? What other woman? What do you mean?"

"Bruce is married."

"Hold on- I'm sorry- what? I'm coming back and you're going to explain yourself."

You hung up the phone and waited for him to get back on the couch. You stood up as soon as he burst through the door. He rushed to your side and sat you down on the sofa.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to explain everything Y/N."

You nodded, taking a deep breath before giving him your lengthy explanation, "I found out a week and a half ago. I was visiting him to surprise him at lunch, like a cute girlfriend would, right? Then one of his colleagues called me over, but she didn't call me by my name. She called me 'Betty.' Betty is Bruce's supposedly dead ex fiance who died of a car accident. I did some digging at his apartment then realized that it was basically empty, and barely lived in. I thought it was really weird, so I searched Betty Ross on Google. There was a car accident, that's true, but the only injury she got was a mild concussion. They did get married, and they live together downtown near the school she teaches at. I am the other woman, Steve."

Steve sat there, looking at you in awe, analyzing everything you just said, "Y/N, why are you with him, then? Did you try asking him about it?" He noticed that you began trembling and then you started hysterically crying, "Y/N, what is it? What's wrong?"

You pursed your lips, trying to keep in your, sobs as you lifted your shirt to reveal bruises. Big and small. Purple and dark.

"Bruce did this?" He asked furiously.

You nodded and pulled your shirt back down, feeling completely ashamed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell anyone?" he pulled you close and shook his head.

"He kept telling me that he loved me, and that it was an accident. I believed him, but he- he-" you sobbed, making your words incomprehensible.

He hushed you and ran his fingers through your hair, " We're going to get Bucky back. We're going to teach this mother fucking bastard a lesson. We're going to fix everything. I don't care anymore. You are going to be fucking happy, God Damn it!"

Bucky smiled at the cameras at a conference, answering every question exactly as Natasha instructed him to through an earpiece. He felt his pocket vibrate, but would have to wait to answer it. The buzzing went on through the entire interview process. 

Once it was over, and he was away from all the cameras, he threw the earpiece off and sat down. He held his head in his hands and took a breather. His buzzing phone finally annoyed him to the point where he nearly ripped his pants trying to take it out of his pocket. It was Steve. He sighed and answered it, expecting him to scold him.

"The little bird clipped her wings," Steve said.

This was a phrase the two of them came up with in high school. If Y/n was ever in major trouble, they would tell each other the words: "The little bird clipped her wings." It was only to be used if the situation was not one that they could diffuse single-handed. This said a lot considering that Steve never needed help diffusing anything. Bucky knew this must have been an emergency.

"I'm on my way," he said, feeling confident about what he said for the first time in weeks. The shoved his phone in his pocket and started running to the exit.

"Where do you think you're going, James?" Natasha stepped in front of him.

He rolled his eyes, "Get the hell out of my way, Nat. Y/N needs me."

She scoffed, "Last time I checked, Y/N isn't your girlfriend or future fiance."

"Quite frankly, my dear, I don't give a damn. I'm tired of you controlling me and treating me like a puppet," he pushed past her and continued for the exit.

"You'll regret this, James Barnes! I can make sure you never make it in this city!" she yelled down the corridor.

He stopped and turned around in the elevator with a huge smile on his face, "My motherfucking name is motherfucking Bucky, you stupid bitch." He gave her the double bird then the doors closed on him.

He finally felt like himself again. He was on his way to you. He could never reciprocate your feelings, he knew that. But he could be a better friend than he's been. He could fix everything. Everything would go back to the way is once was.You woke up the next time with the absolute worst headache you’ve had in your years of drinking. You smelled breakfast foods being cooked and rolled over, causing yourself to fall off of your bed with a yelp.

“Steve, do you mind checking on Y/N? I think she’s awake,” you heard Bruce say from the other room. The next thing you knew, Steve was standing over you with a smirk.

“Oh, hiya Steven. You want to help me out here?” you extended your hand upwards towards him.

He chuckled as he pulled you up and into his arms, “Good morning, Y/N. I’m glad that you didn’t wake up at 2 pm this time.” He gave you a kiss on the forehead and you nuzzled against his chest, indulging in his body warmth.

“Good morning, Stevie,” you replied.

“How’s your hangover?” he asked.

You looked up at him with a cheery smile, “I feel like fucking death. Can you please end my life? Because that would just be great.”

“I don’t think your boyfriend would appreciate that,” he said while rolling his eyes, “he’d probably want you to eat the breakfast he’s making first.”

“Alright, kill me afterwards then. Get out, so I can get out of my dress,” you pushed him out of the room.

“Deal,” he joked from the other side of the closed door.

You looked at yourself in the mirror and noticed that someone removed your makeup again. It couldn’t have been Bruce since you could vaguely remember that he was just about as wasted as you were, so you deducted that it must have been Steve. This made you wonder if it was him back then. But this raises another question: If it was Steve who took care of you, why did he let you give Bucky the credit? What else did Steve give Bucky credit for?

Bruce was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and you hugged him from behind, “Good morning, my Bruce. How’s your hangover?”

Steve watched this interaction and tried to hide how much he wished that he was Bruce.

“I don’t get hangovers, luckily. Morning, dear,” he kissed you as you leaned over him.

“What? How do you not get hangovers,” you asked while taking your seat.

He looked at his watch and put the newspaper down, “I would love to explain, but i have a morning lecture to get to.”

“What? But I just sat down. I was looking forward to eating breakfast with you. Besides, it’s Saturday.”

He gathered his things in a hasty manner, “I know, dear. But this is for my advanced Physics 16 class. I promise to call you later. Bye bye now. See you around Steve.” With that, he was out the door in the blink of an eye.

“Does he always disappear like that?” Steve asked with a tinge of suspicion.

You loaded your plate with food and nodded, “He always leaves before breakfast in the morning, and before 6:30 most of the time.” You began eating to satisfy your greasy hangover cure.

“Isn’t that kind of suspicious?”

You shook your head, “No, he’s a college professor. I’m pretty sure that’s normal.”

“If you say so. I’ll trust your opinion, little bird.”

You smiled at him and continued your meal.

“How do you feel about him? Like, honestly,” he suddenly said.

The question caught you completely off guard and you choked on your food. He rubbed your back and gave you coffee to wash it down. You cleared your throat and used this as buying time to think of an answer.

“I love him, Steve. I know it’s been a month, but he is sensible and so incredible. He respects my space, never makes me wait, and he calls exactly when he says he will. He says everything I need to hear. It’s literally like I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“Mhmm, I see. Well, thanks for your honesty. I’m glad that your happy,” he said with a plastic smile. He knew that you were lying, but you didn’t know that, “I better go now, Sam has been missing his pool buddy for a while now. I figure I shoot play some rounds with him down at the hall.” He began getting up and you bit your lip.

“Steve?”

He looked at you with an inquisitive look.

“Why did you lie to me about Bucky taking care of me?”

He shook his head with a bright smile, “Little Bird, you were flying blind. I just wanted to provide a little shade for you so that you could see where you were flying to.”

He started for door and you got up to hug him from behind, “Why aren’t you saying that you’ll see later, or call me later?”

He clenched his fists and kept himself from turning around, “Y/N, I’m done hanging on the words you say because I don’t want to get in the way. You swear you’re in love, but he doesn’t understand you like I do. You talk to me more than you talk to him, and if it was me, it would get under my skin.”

“Steve, what are you saying?”

“Little bird, I need to spend some time away from you, alright? Just to clear my head for a while. I know that you need me now more than ever, but there are things about you that confuse me. It’ll just be for a week of two.”

“But Steve, I-”

“Y/N, this isn’t goodbye,” he finally turned around and saw that there were tears streaming down your cheeks, “so don’t do this. My oath still stands. If you really need me, call me. I’ll- I’ll see you in a few weeks.” He ruffled your hair and left you alone in your apartment, still crying.

You hung your head and watched as your tears hit the floor. You rushed to your room to grab your phone and called Steve immediately.

“Y/N, what are you doing? I’m still in the”

“I’m the other woman, Steve.”

“What? What other woman? What do you mean?”

“Bruce is married.”

“Hold on- I’m sorry- what? I’m coming back and you’re going to explain yourself.”

You hung up the phone and waited for him to get back on the couch. You stood up as soon as he burst through the door. He rushed to your side and sat you down on the sofa.

“Okay, I’m going to need you to explain everything Y/N.”

You nodded, taking a deep breath before giving him your lengthy explanation, “I found out a week and a half ago. I was visiting him to surprise him at lunch, like a cute girlfriend would, right? Then one of his colleagues called me over, but she didn’t call me by my name. She called me ‘Betty.’ Betty is Bruce’s supposedly dead ex fiance who died from a car accident. I did some digging at his apartment then realized that it was basically empty, and barely lived in. I thought it was really weird, so I searched Betty Ross on Google. There was a car accident, that’s true, but the only injury she got was a mild concussion. They did get married, and they live together downtown near the school she teaches at. I am the other woman, Steve.”

Steve sat there, looking at you in awe, analyzing everything you just said, “Y/N, why are you with him, then? Did you try asking him about it?” He noticed that you began trembling and then you started hysterically crying, “Y/N, what is it? What’s wrong?”

You pursed your lips, trying to keep in your sobs as you lifted your shirt to reveal bruises. Big and small. Purple and dark

“Bruce did this?” He asked furiously.

You nodded and pulled your shirt back down, feeling completely ashamed.

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you tell anyone?” he pulled you close and shook his head.

“He kept telling me that he loved me, and that it was an accident. I believed him, but he- he-” you sobbed, making your words incomprehensible.

He hushed you and ran his fingers through your hair, “ We’re going to get Bucky back. We’re going to teach this mother fucking bastard a lesson. We’re going to fix everything. I don’t care anymore. You are going to be fucking happy, God Damn it!”

Bucky smiled at the cameras at a conference, answering every question exactly as Natasha instructed him to through an earpiece. He felt his pocket vibrate, but would have to wait to answer it. The buzzing went on through the entire interview process.

Once it was over, and he was away from all the cameras, he threw the earpiece off and sat down. He held his head in his hands and took a breather. His buzzing phone finally annoyed him to the point where he nearly ripped his pants trying to take it out of his pocket. It was Steve. He sighed and answered it, expecting him to scold him.

“The little bird clipped her wings,” Steve said.

This was a phrase the two of them came up with in high school. If Y/n was ever in major trouble, they would tell each other the words: “The little bird clipped her wings.” It was only to be used if the situation was not one that they could diffuse single-handed. This said a lot considering that Steve never needed help diffusing anything. Bucky knew this must have been an emergency.

“I’m on my way,” he said, feeling confident about what he said for the first time in weeks. He shoved his phone in his pocket and started running to the exit.

“Where do you think you’re going, James?” Natasha stepped in front of him.

He rolled his eyes, “Get the hell out of my way, Nat. Y/N needs me.”

She scoffed, “Last time I checked, Y/N isn’t your girlfriend or future fiance.”

“Quite frankly, my dear, I don’t give a damn. I’m tired of you controlling me and treating me like a puppet,” he pushed past her and continued for the exit.

“You’ll regret this, James Barnes! I can make sure you never make it in this city!” she yelled down the corridor.

He stopped and turned around in the elevator with a huge smile on his face, “My motherfucking name is motherfucking Bucky, you stupid bitch.” He gave her the double bird then the doors closed on him.

He finally felt like himself again. He was on his way to you. He could never reciprocate your feelings, he knew that. But he could be a better friend than he’s been. He could fix everything. Everything would go back to the way is once was.

“I’m coming,” he said out loud to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BULLYING
> 
> A flashback to your most traumatic day of high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is and has always been my favorite thing that I've ever written.

Bucky sat there, bobbing his head up and down to the beat of the music that was coming in through his ear bus when two arms wrapped around him. He looked over his shoulder to see you were smiling like an idiot, wrapped around him. He took out his ear buds, allowing them to hang from the collar of this shirt and chuckled. “Y/N! You’re late,” he said with a fading smile.

You sat down, with a thud, next to him on the bench. “Sorry, Steve slept through his alarms, so I had to run over to his house to wake him up,” you said, nudging your head in the direction you came from.

Bucky looked over to see Steve sleepily walking over from his parked car and waved.

Steve waved back, which turned into a yawn as he covered his mouth. He sat on your left side and leaned on your shoulder, closing his eyes, yet still talking, “Morning Buck. Sorry we’re late. I was up working late on our Physics project that you said you would help with.”

Bucky winced and looked at you for any sort of help, only to be disappointed by you shaking your head. He hung his head and tried to think of a way to respond in the quickest way possible. “Sorry Stevie. White Wolf wasn’t feeling too well, so mom had me take care of him all night. Poor dog was throwing up all night,” he lied through his teeth.

You looked at Bucky with a judging look, “That happened last week. You texted me and Steve in a group chat, keeping us up with you all night!”

Bucky pursed his lips, “Well, it happened again.”

“Whatever, I finished it. Still gave you credit for it though. I’m not going to not award you for what you did do,” Steve said sleepily.

You raised a brow, still staring at Bucky, “What part of it did he do, exactly?”

Bucky smiled at you nervously and you knew that he was guilty. He always took advantage of Steve’s kindness. It was apparently okay since Steve never minded Bucky getting credit for every project they did. Which he never even helped with.

“He gave me a poster board and wrote his name on it,” he said.

“Wow, you contributed so much! Good job, Buck,” you said sarcastically.

Bucky pouted and you pushed his face away, causing Steve to fall onto your lap. He sighed and put his arm around your shoulder, “Come on Y/N, don’t be that way. You know I would have just held him back!”

You sighed and nodded, knowing that it was true.

Suddenly trash was being thrown at you from the parking lot, almost completely out of nowhere. You looked over your shoulder to see the girls who normally bully you were laughing together, shouting out offensive things.

“Why don’t you share, you fucking slut?” One called out.

“Since you’re such a filthy whore, do you take both of them at the same time?” Another one yelled out.

Bucky stood on top of the bench, followed by a now fully awake Steve, and yelled, “Hey! Unless you want me breaking your phones again, you better fuck off or else you’ll end up with old ass Nokia phones!”

They drove off giggling, still trying to throw trash at you until they were too far.

“That’s right! Scram, you dumb bitches!” Steve hollered out.

The two sat down next to you, looking at each other, encouraging the other to egg on a conversation. Steve squinted his head at Bucky and he shrugged

Your head hung for a moment before you looked up, smiling at the both of them, “What are you guys waiting for? We should get to our classes before the bell rings!” You slipped off of the table and walked ahead, taking deep breaths as to not break down.

You hated making Steve and Bucky worry about you, so you tried to stay happy all the time as much as you possibly could. Even if that meant hiding your true emotions. It definitely took a toll on your mental stability, but it was worth keeping your friends happy.

As you entered the halls, you heard the same group of girls from earlier whispering about you. You really didn’t understand as to why they targeted you for trying to make friends. It was like they wanted you to be alone.

“They’re just jealous, Y/N,” Bucky whispered.

“Yeah, don’t listen to a single word they say,” Steve said.

You sighed as you walked past by them on the way to your locker. They covered it in lipstick, again, spelling out “Little Skank” and “Bird Brain.”

“Do people seriously just stand by and watch this happen?” Steve inquired.

Bucky glared at them, “Okay, it’s time to teach them a lesson. Come on, Steve.”

You grabbed his arm and shook your head, smiling. You opened your locker, pulling out a rag and a spray bottle. You learned that you had to keep them there after the 3rd time this happened. “See? Everything is fine. They don’t bother me much. You guys taught me better,” you said while wiping away the lipstick. The two shared inquisitive looks, yet again before the bell rang. You didn’t have time to wipe away all of it and only left “Little Bird.”

“I’m heading out now, see you guys later. I’m going to meet up with a certain cheerleader before class, if you know what I mean,” Bucky said with a wink, “Love you Y/N!” He ruffled your hair and he was off.

You clenched the textbooks in your hands and Steve put his hand on your shoulder, “Don’t worry Y/N, your time with him will come.”

“Whatever, let’s just head to class.”

School never really interested you much. You didn’t hate going to class and learning, but you more just hated the people. You especially didn’t like lunch since you didn’t share the same one with Steve or Bucky. It was essentially open season for people to attack you while you were vulnerable. You often ate under the bleachers to avoid confrontation, and normally it would work. Today, however, they managed to corner you. The bleachers started closing into the wall, so you gathered your stuff then ran towards the opening.

“Where do you think you’re going?” one asked while they stood in your way, causing you to run for the other side to be greeted by two more.

It was closing in very closely now, so you yelled out for help.

“Your boys aren’t here to protect you now, Y/N,” their leader called out.

You closed your eyes and held your breath, bracing yourself as it was now right in front of you with nowhere else to run. The pressure was simply too much and you passed out under the pressure.

“What the hell are you guys doing?” Steve exclaimed in his gym clothes,“ Buck, open up the bleachers! Hurry!”

“Already on it,” Bucky shoved the girls out of the way, and they scurried off laughing maniacally.

“You guys are going to pay for this!” Steve yelled at them as he waited for the bleachers open up to the point where he could slip in.

Your body fell and Steve rushed to your side, “Hey, look at me Little Bird! Wake up! You’re okay, right?”

You stirred slightly and muttered, “Bucky?”

Steve furrowed his brow, but he couldn’t let it bother him too much. His main concern was you.

Bucky joined Steve at your side and Steve got up, “I’m going to get help. Probably call an ambulance. Have those girls expelled. You good here?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, just go.” Steve nodded and ran off.

Your eyes fluttered open momentarily and you saw Bucky above you, “Hey Buck. You saved me again.”

“No, actually it was-”

You passed out again and by the time you woke up, you were in a hospital bed. Your parents looked at you, clearly upset.

“What were you thinking? Do you realize how much debt we’re already in?” Your father yelled.

“Now we have to pay for your hospital bill because you couldn’t stand up to some bullies?” Your mother added.

Steve pulled back your dad’s shoulder, “Sir, I think you shouldn’t yell at her like this. She’s hurt.”

“Yeah? So is my pocket, Mr. Rogers,” he retorted.

“Okay, you’re going to have to leave,” Bucky said, getting up from where he was sitting.

Your mom glared at him, “Who the hell do you think you are young man?”

“Someone who cares for your daughter more than you do,” Steve answered.

“Mom, Dad, get out,” you finally said.

They silently looked at you in horror as they were pushed out until the door was closed.

You let out a sigh of relief and rested your head back on your pillow. You closed your eyes, taking a moment to collect your thoughts.

“So, those girls are getting expelled, finally. They couldn’t ignore it this time,” Steve said.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?” Bucky asked.

You shook your head, “I’m leaving this town as soon as I can when we graduate.” You opened your eyes and stared at them.

“Without us?” Bucky said with a cheeky smile.

Steve sat on the side of your bed, taking your hand, “You’re not flying anywhere without us, Little Bird.”

“Little Bird?” Both you and Bucky asked in unison.

Steve shrugged, “It was left on your locker, and I thought that it was a nice nickname. You like it?”

You nodded, “It has a nice ring to it, yeah.”

“Little bird it is,” Bucky said, sitting next to Steve.

You all talked about what the three of you would do in the future when you were older until you fell asleep again.

After a long period of silence, Steve said, “We have to protect her, Bucky. Something like this can never happen again.”

“I agree. She has no one else, but us now,” he nodded.

“Let’s make a pact, Bucky.”

“What do you have in mind.”

“No matter if we’re not friends in the future, if Y/N is in trouble, we will come to help.”

“Alright. Let’s have a secret code, only to be used in times of extreme need. Something like,” he leaned back to think then smiled, “how about: the little bird has clipped her wings?”

Steve smiled and nodded, “I like it. Yeah! Let’s shake on it.”

They clasped their hands together and smiled saying, “The little bird has clipped her wings.”

Bucky rang the doorbell, waiting patiently for someone to answer the door. Once it opened he smiled, “Hi! I’m Bucky, and you’re in for a world of pain!”

“What the fuck?” Bruce asked. Steve stepped out from behind Bucky and Bruce sighed, “That fucking, little skank.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE
> 
> Every villain gets what they deserve and every hero gets their happy ending.

Bucky proceeded to sock Bruce right in the nose, making him fall backwards and into his house. The two men stepped in to follow him as he tried to crawl away. Steve looked around to make sure no one was watching and closed the door.

“What should we do first, Steve?” Bucky asked.

Steve leaned against the wall with a stoic expression, his arms folded, “I want you to hit the fucker as hard as you can, as much as you want.”

Bucky smirked and nodded. “You think it’s fun to abuse women, do ya Brucie Bitch Boy?” He asked, picking him up by the collar of his shirt, nearly tearing it, “Why don’t we return the favor if you love it so much, huh?” Bucky’s fist continuously met with Bruce’s face, slowly becoming very bloody.

“Stop! Please stop! For the love of God, stop,” Bruce pleaded.

Bucky held him down with his forearm to his throat, “What do you say, Steve? Has the bastard had enough?”

“No,” he replied coldly.

Bucky laughed, “You heard the man, Bruce. Enjoy yourself a little more!”

“Why are you even here, Bucky? Didn’t you just say that you didn’t want to be around her anymore? What right do you have to be judging me? If anything, you should be thanking me! I just did us all a favor by showing that shrew where her place is! Thank me, Bucky! How about you, Steve? She’s tortured you for how long now? She’s been treating you like a puppet and you play along, bending to her every will,” Bruce said, spitting up blood at the end.

Rage consumed Bucky and he shook his head. He began winding his fist, and as he was about to bring it down, Steve put hand on his shoulder. The look in Steve’s eyes was killer and Bucky understood what he meant. Bucky stood up and backed away from Bruce.

Steve offered his hand to Bruce, which he accepted, being pulled up from the floor.

Bruce smiled, his teeth covered in blood, “I knew you would understand, Steve.”

Steve smiled with his hands on his shoulders and Bruce laughed. Steve brought his knee to Bruce’s gut, causing him to groan loudly as the air in his lungs was pushed out. As Bruce was bent over, Steve grabbed the back of his head, bringing it down to his knee. He pushed him against the wall and the many hanging pictures frames fell, one hitting Bruce on the head. He fell to the ground again, met by Steve’s foot to his throat.

“Please, no more. No more!” Bruce begged, his head hanging.

"Steve!“ Bucky yelled, finally pulling him back, "I think he’s had enough.” 

Steve knelt down to grab a fist full of his hair, forcing Bruce to look at him, “I’m not done.” He smashed his head against the wall and Bruce yelled in agony.

You finally stepped out from where you were standing, hidden from Bruce and hugged Steve from behind. “Steve, that’s enough now. He’s had enough,” you whispered gingerly into his ear.

He looked at you sympathetically, “He hurt you, Y/N. He has to pay for that. Didn’t you hear what he said? He’s not even sorry that he did it.”

You shook your head and placed your hand on the one that held Bruce’s hair, “If you go any further, you might get in trouble. Let’s just go now.”

He took a deep breath and nodded as he released the hair from his grasp. You helped him stand up and Bucky gave Steve a pat on the back.

“You see how easily she controls you? You’re weak, Steve,” Bruce managed to say.

Steve clenched his fist and turned around to hit him again, only for you to beat him to it. Your foot met with the puny man’s crotch, and he collapsed from the pain inflicted to his balls.

The two looked at each other, covering their own balls, sympathizing with Bruce’s pain.

“Yeah, that should be enough,” Steve said as he rushed out the door, Bucky close behind him.

“Remind me not to piss her off, okay Steve?” you heard Bucky say.

You knelt next to Bruce, “You’re not going to tell anyone what happened here. You’re simply going to disappear from my life, never to be heard from again. Am I clear?”

He spat at you, “Why should I? What am I supposed to tell Betty?”

You squeezed his balls as hard as you could and repeated yourself, “Am. I. Clear?”

“Yes! Fine! Just let go of my balls!”

You huffed and got up, leaving him curled in a ball on the floor as he cradled his throbbing sack.

“What took you so long?” Steve asked, holding the door open.

“I took the bull by the horns and broke them,” you said as you took a seat in the car.

Bucky smiled as he started the engine, “Let’s go celebrate at Auntie May’s. It’s on me.”

“Yes! Let’s go to Steve’s place first. You two are covered in blood, so let’s not make it look like we murdered someone, okay?” you said.

“I bet May would love it. None of us have seen her in so long that I bet she missed us,” Steve added as he buckled in his seat belt.

May slapped Bucky’s face, “Why would you bring such a horrible bitch to my restaurant?”

“I’m sorry May! If it’s any consolation, I broke up with her and gave her the double bird. I even used the line from ‘Gone With the Wind!’”

She stood with her lips pursed then finally let out a laugh, “Of course you make it super dramatic. What’ll it be, guys? The usual?”

“Yes, please May!” you said excitedly.

Everything was as it should be. The three of you were together again, talking about the biggest events that happened while you were apart. It was nostalgic and warm being able to comfortably have an unadulterated conversation with your best friends in your favorite place. The world was brighter now that Bucky was back, and Steve wasn’t leaving you.

“Scoot over, would you, Y/N?” Bucky told you with a bowl of popcorn in his lap.

“Bucky, there’s plenty of room on the couch! You’re so fucking heavy. Did you gain weight, you damn walrus?” you exclaimed as you tried to push him off of your lap.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Was I sitting on you?” he asked sarcastically while moving over to the side.

“Knock, knock! I’m coming in, so no one be naked,” Steve said as he entered your apartment, using your spare key.

“I really gotta hide that key somewhere else,” you said, getting up from the couch to greet him with a hug.

“Guys! Sit down! It’s happening! It’s happening,” Bucky yelled excitedly.

You rushed to sit back down and Steve raised the volume on the TV.

“Romanoff Corp. has been under heavy investigation for the two months after an anonymous tip was given to the police that they were dealing in illegal drugs in the background,” the newscaster stated.

“That’s me! I’m the anonymous tipper,” Bucky said.

You grabbed some popcorn and threw it at him, “Shut up! Just listen!”

You felt Steve’s fingertips touch yours and allowed him to nonchalantly hold your hand. You smiled like an idiot and leaned against his shoulder.

“Mr. Romanoff has refused to disclose any information, but investigators say that his daughter, Natasha Romanoff, had been the one secretly dealing in drugs. During an interrogation, she admitted that she was going to make her unknowing ex-boyfriend, James Barnes, to take the fall for her had she gotten caught.”

“Fucking chocolate covered whore! I would never let you make me the fall boy,” Bucky yelled.

Steve laughed, “You ate chocolate off of her?”

“What? Me? No! Never! Gross,” he sat back and threw popcorn at him.

Natasha’s mugshot popped up on the screen, and you all joined in on throwing popcorn at the screen and booing at the sight of her.

The newscaster continued, “Today the court has ruled that is sentenced to 70 years for money laundering and the distribution of illegal drugs. This bad publicity has caused all of Romanoff Corporation’s partners to pull out, and the company is now going bankrupt. Later, when we get back from commercial break, pineapples: can too much kill you?”

“Serves that bitch right! Fuck you and your stupid pretty face! I faced worse bullies in high school! Good luck keeping that complexion in prison, you hob-knocker,” you yelled!

Steve covered your mouth with his hand, “Let’s save all this excitement for the club celebration.”

You rolled your eyes and attempted to lick his hand, but he moved it in time.

“Ha! I learned! You’re too predictable, Little Bird!”

Bucky picked the popcorn from his hair and chuckled, “You two are dumb. Let’s go before all the pretty girls get taken.”

You shot up and ran for the door, “Last one there is a rotten egg!” Both of them easily surpassed you, causing you to groan, “Damn it, I’m a rotten fucking egg!”

Steve back tracked and picked you up, “No, Bucky is!”

Your shot glasses clinked together and you yelled out 'cheers’ along with Clint.

“Drinks are on me, tonight. You guys overcame a great obstacle,” Clint said.

“You’re the man Clint,” Bucky gave him a pat on the shoulder, “since you’re such a neat guy… Do you mind fixing up a drink for that chick over there?”

Clint rolled his eyes, and continued to do just that. He handed it to her and she beckoned for Bucky.

“Wish me luck, fellas,” Bucky said, separating from you already.

“This is unbelievable. How could he do this?” You pouted and hung your head.

“Hey, that’s okay. That just means more alone time for us,” Steve pulled you close to him and placed a kiss on your lips.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, licking his lips to taste the alcohol. He smiled into the kiss and propped you up on bar stool. This was a sensation you hadn’t grown accustomed to. It just felt so… right. Everything about being wrapped in Steve’s arms, his tongue intertwining with yours, the warmth of his hot, minty breath was perfect.

It had already been 3 weeks since you started dating, but it felt like just yesterday when you admitted to him that you had a slight recollection of kissing him on that drunken night. He was upset until he realized that it meant that you actually had feelings for him, and your feelings for Bucky were fully dissipated.

“I love you, Y/N,” he said, pulling away from the kiss with his forehead pressed against yours.

“I love you too, Steve,” you replied.

Clint popped open a bottle of champagne and whooped, “My favorite customers finally said the three magical words!”

You laughed and rolled your eyes, “You really meddle way too much, Clint.”

He shrugged as he poured out glasses for you, “Only when it’s clearly needed.”

You kissed Steve again, feeling like the world around you was melting away. This was where you were meant to be. It’s where you belonged from the very beginning.


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSWF
> 
> And they all lived happily ever after in the great city of New York

So much has changed over the years. Bucky ended up moving across town, so it became difficult to go to the club every Friday, or even meet up at all. Still, he made sure to call and check up on the two of you. The friendship you had with the two men had never faltered.

There wasn’t a day that you didn’t see Steve, even if it was only for a few minutes. Your love for him blossomed as he never wronged you, never lied to you, treated you as if you were a goddess, and loved you unconditionally. There had been a few arguments, but they were easily patched up by him making dumb jokes.

However, there was one fight that pushed you to the edge and you didn’t know whether your relationship would survive or not. You thought that he was cheating on you as he had become increasingly distant, and sneaked often off to some unknown place. Soon after, you had found out that he had even been having suspicious phone calls with someone. Fortunately your suspicions met an end once he got down on one knee and proposed after you tried to confront him about it.

As you stepped out and onto the balcony outside of your bedroom, you took in the fantastic view of the lake with moonlight dancing across its subtle waves. You closed your eyes, taking a deep breath of the crisp, winter air. The breeze spread goosebumps all over your bare skin as it flowed through the sheer garments you were wearing.

A pair of warm hands were placed on your shoulders, and a pair of lips gently pressed against the nape of your neck. You could feel Steve’s hands travel down your arms, onto your hands, as you leaned back into him. You gazed at your left hands with a smile, both with matching rings, and he wrapped his burly arms around you. The heat was pleasant as it was only your sheer lingerie separating your skin from him.

“Come to bed with me, Mrs. Rogers,” his breath tickled your ear as he whispered.

You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck, “Carry me, Mr. Rogers.”

“Are you come sort of child?” he asked jokingly, smiling down at you.

You wiggled your eyebrows, “A very attractive child.”

He chuckled and nodded, “Touche.”

He leaned down to kiss you, his hands caressing your butt before they traveled lower to grab your thighs and lifted you onto his torso. Your hot breaths increasingly got warmer as the kiss deepened. You felt the cold sheets meet your back as he slowly lowered you onto the bed.

As he slipped off your garments, he made sure to care for your lower lips. You moaned from the touch of his fingers to your virgin area. He was very attentive, seeming that he was very well-educated in the care of your sensitive parts. You pushed his chest up, sitting up to reach and pull off his boxers.

You bit your lip, looking at the size of it. You looked at him and his gaze seemed reveal that he was completely mesmerized by you. He adjusted himself to that he was over you now.

“Are you ready? It’s going to hurt a little bit,” he said.

You nodded with haste, “I’m ready. More than I’ve ever been.”

He nodded and held his in his hands, slowly pushing into you. You threw your arms around him, your nails digging into his back as it went deeper.

This was so worth saving yourself for the right person. As a young girl, you couldn’t have imagined that Steve would be the one to be your first, and only, person to take you to bed. The feeling of becoming one with him sent so many great sensations all over your body. You could tell he was experienced in the subject, but that was no surprise.

He was gentle, yet rough as he needed to be. He was hitting all the right spots, making you moan his name, and it seemed to motivate him as you did so. His lips kissed yours, your tongues dancing around.

The climax was an unforgettable feeling. The chemistry between you was like fireworks. It was purely explosive, but there was nothing pure about it.

Your combined heavy breaths were the only thing you could hear. He laid down next to you and wrapped his arms around you. You turned on your side to face him with a smile.

“You feel okay?” he asked.

You cupped his face in your hands, “I feel great. A little weird, but great.”

He pulled you closer, and you talked about your future together until Steve stopped responding. He had fallen asleep and you listened to his steady heartbeat.

All that you two had been through together came down to this moment. You were protected by your new husband your entire life. He had never left your side. He never betrayed you. He was the one who comforted you when you cried. You should have known from the beginning that he was the one for you. There was nothing that could stop you from feeling the way you did.

“Hey, Y/N?” Steve’s voice startled you.

“Yes? What is it? I thought you were already asleep,” you said, your heart beating rapidly.

“Can I make a new oath to you?” he asked.

“Isn’t that what our vows are for?”

You felt him shake his head, “That’s different. I mean the oath where I said I would never leave your side and blah, blah, blah.”

“Um, sure,” you hadn’t even thought about how he would always say that back then with a meaning you never understood until now.

“I promise that I will never leave your side. I will work hard so that you will never know what it’s like to be hungry or poor. There will never be a day that I don’t remind you how much I love you. This is my oath to you. Are you- are you crying?”

You sniffled and hid your face in his chest, nodding, “Yeah. I just love you so much, Steve Rogers.”

He smiled and brought your face up to his, so he could look into your eyes, “I love you, too Little Bird.” His lips pressed against yours and you smiled.“

This was perfect, just as you had always imagined.


End file.
